1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bezel, and more particularly relates to a rectangular frame-shaped bezel that sandwiches a liquid crystal panel between itself and a frame. The present invention also relates to a liquid crystal module having a bezel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal module having a bezel in which this bezel is fastened by screws to a frame by utilizing screw tabs protruding outward from the bezel.
2. Background Information
Measures have been proposed in the past for facilitating joining work by dividing the frame of a liquid crystal display in two and increasing the strength of the abutting components thereof (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-5156). A liquid crystal panel fixing structure has also been proposed with which a liquid crystal panel can be fixed without taking up too much space (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-133881).
Meanwhile, with liquid crystal modules used in television receivers, a rectangular frame-shaped bezel that is fitted around the outside of the liquid crystal panel is fastened by screws to a frame, so that the liquid crystal panel is attached by being sandwiched between the bezel and the frame. A bezel (A) employed in such a liquid crystal module can be produced in the shape shown in FIG. 10 by being punched out in the shape of a rectangular frame from sheet metal, but this method results in a large amount of material loss on the inside of the punched area, which drives up the cost. What has been done to minimize this material loss is to divide the bezel into two members and punch each of these members out from a piece of sheet metal. This allows a favorable punching pattern to be selected for the two members, thereby minimizing material loss.
Nevertheless, when a bezel is divided into two members, and these two members are abutted and bound in a rectangular frame shape, eliminating variance in the gap width at the abutting sites (ensuring a consistent gap) and facilitating the work of binding the abutting sites are also considered important in terms of keeping costs low, along with minimizing material loss as discussed above.
The present invention was conceived in light of this situation, and it is an object thereof to provide a bezel with which not only can a consistent gap at the abutting sites be achieved when the two members are abutted in a rectangular frame shape, but also the work of binding the two members can be made easier, and furthermore, costs can be reduced by using as few screw fastening sites as possible in fixing this bezel to the frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal module that makes use of the above-mentioned bezel.
This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.